Concert Love
by BritJB16
Summary: Nick wants Joe so bad but what happens if Joe sees the want in Nick's eyes. Oh did I mention Joick and really kinda graphic!


Tonight was the night Nick knew he had to make the move of his lifetime, he was going to go after his older brother, Joe, on the last night of the Burin' Up Tour. Nick knew he was in Love with Joe when ever he looked at him being damn sexy on stage, He always did his amazing back bends (they were really bad during a sold out concert), and the way his sweat dripped from his luscious hair to his insanely toned arms that were being shown off with his muscle shirts. He was having a problem just thinking about it.

Right now Nick was watching Joe during sound check for a concert that was that night. But what Nick didn't know was that Joe was watching Nick watch him. Joe knew that Nick had a thing for him but he was waiting for Nick to make his move which was taking forever. He wanted Nick to make the first move because he didn't want to make his little brother feel pressured into something that he wasn't ready for.

But he often doubted that his little brother wasn't ready for the sex by the way Nick looked at Joe during concerts especially when he did his signature back bends and look at Nick look away really quickly like he was getting a boner, which Joe loved to give Nick when he looked at him. Joe could tell he was getting one when he could see the quite large tent growing in his very, very tight pants.

Nick want to go for Joe after the concert when Joe and him were alone in their suite. That is the best way to go about this. He could just see Joe after the concert all sweating and a little bit horny from all the heat that he created form running up and down the stage. And him telling Joe that he has sex dreams about him every night, then Joe just tossing him on the bed and fucking his lights out. Nick got the most noticeable hard-on in his life at that moment thinking about it and that's when Joe looked at him, seeing his large bulge in his pant which turned himself on just by looking at Nick with that tent. Joe knew it was about him because of the way Nick had the clouded eyes of passion. As Nick realized Joe was looking at him with the "problem" he needed to get out of there. So he speed walked down the halls until he came across the men's bathroom.

Just as the show was going to go on Nick had another problem the area was sold out so he couldn't afford getting a boner. He needed this concert to go smoothly so could have an good not bumming conversation with Joe tonight and get Joe to… no can't have any of that thinking tonight.

While they were playing their third song for the night Joe did his back bend and it was the best one he has done yet, which killed Nick. That little move caused a whole flood of sex dreams and fantasies about Joe and tonight.

Joe knew that Nick was watching his every move that night why do you think he did the back bend. Joe wanted Nick ready for later even though he worries that Nick might not feel the same way. But he highly doubts that. Joe kept looking at Nick the whole concert just to see if he was watching.

By the end of the concert Nick was ready to tell Joe what has been on his mind. He just hoped for the best.

(AT THE HOTEL)

Nick walked in after Joe and put down the stuff he had with him

the night on his bed. Joe went into the bathroom to get ready for

Nick, he knew tonight Nick would finally say something to him

about Nick having feelings for Joe. While Joe was in the

bathroom Nick got out, of his bag, some candles, chocolate, and

some cloths that Nick could change into. So first he put out the

candles all around the room with the lights off so the candles

put a beautiful glow on the room. Next he put out the chocolates

on the bed in a heart shape and in the heart-shaped box they

came from so it was cute in the candle light. Then finally he put

on the cloths he packed. He put on a white T-shirt, a black

cardigan, and skinny dark washed blue jeans. As Joe got out of

the shower, he got dressed in a purple tee, and black jeans. He

walked out of the bathroom and saw what Nick did to their

room and almost cried, there were candles everywhere and his

favorite chocolates on the bed. All Joe could think that this was

a perfect way that Nick could tell Joe he loved him.

As Joe turned around there stood Nick with a white rose in his

hand waiting for Joe. "Joe I have something to tell you can you

please sit down?" said Nick quietly.

"Nick I know what your about to say and I've known for awhile by

the way you look at me and talked to me like I'm the most

important person in the world and why would you keep me

from knowing the way you feel when I feel the exact same

way?" said Joe

"You know how I feel and you feel the same? Do you even know

what I feel for you? I Love you Joe I'm in Love with you Joe, like

more then a brother, like I really want to throw you against this

wall and fuck you right now for wearing that outfit because

those jeans hug you in all the right places." Nick said freaking

out a bit.

"Then what are you waiting for, go ahead throw me against this wall and fuck me really I don't mind being the bitch for once." said Joe playfully but meaning every single word.

"What?" questioned Nick

"You heard me I said throw me against this wall and fuck me!"

said Joe in a husky voice that sounded insanely sexy.

Finally Nick just grabbed Joe, threw him against the wall and

kissed him like Joe's lips were water and Nick in deep thirst.

While minutes of kissing Joe started to take Nick's shirt off and rub Nick's abs and chest while he was doing that Nick started to moan because Joe's were amazing they hit the right spots every time Joe moved his hands. After Nick's shirt was off "Joe take your shirt off or I'll walk away right now." said Nick against Joe's lips. Even though Joe knew that Nick couldn't walk away even if he tried this was getting way to good. Joe took his shirt off and started unbuckling his pants. "Well someone's impertinent" said Nick with a giggle.

"Oh shut up Nick I want you so bad right now my dick is hurting against these freaking jeans" Said Joe a little roughly but made Nick shiver. "Oh my God Joe you're messing with the belt that I gave you be careful" said Nick. "Why did you get me a belt anyway?" asked Joe slipping the belt from his loops of his jeans. "Hello full access to stare at your package though your jeans without being caught I could just say that I'm looking at your belt." said Nick a-matter-of-factly. "Oh great Idea" said Joe getting his and Nick's pants and boxers off(I know that they wear brief but I had to change it because I don't like briefs)After Joe was done "Nick turn around" said Joe.

"No just pick me up and put my legs around your waist, I think that position is sexy."

"Okay!" said Joe picking up Nick and putting him around his own waist. In one swift movement Joe entered Nick. Nick cried out in pain. "Oh my gosh Nick I'm sorry I didn't get you ready I was too impertinent I'm sorry Nicky!!" Said Joe sadly.

It's Okay I'm fine just move I want to feel you inside of me more." said Nick with his eyes closed. "Okay Nicky you ready?" asked Joe trying not to not to put his pleasure in front of Nick's

"Yeah" said Nick. Joe began to move but slowly and Nick was feeling so much better that he want Joe to fuck him like a man not a boy.

"Joe come on I can handle this fuck me!" said Nick in a breathless tone that Joe was dying to hear again. So Joe started to bounce Nick up and down on him. In and out in and out in and out. Nick never wanted Joe to stop. But for Nick he came as soon as he heard Joe scream his name and came deep inside of him. Joe picked Nick up to put him on the bed and pulled the covers over the both of them.

"I Love you Joe so much." said Nick sleepily

"I Love you too Nick so much that it's insane" said Joe with Nick's head on his chest and his own arms wrapped around the Love of life's small but muscular torso as they fell asleep. Look at that this all started with the **Concert Love**.


End file.
